(un)broken dreams
by LastMelodya
Summary: "Mafkan aku, karena mencoba membeli mimpimu." [ sasuke/sakura ]


**Disclaimer** : All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. But this story purely mine. I don't take any material profit from this work. It's just because I love it .

 **Warning** : au, miss-typos, and other stuffs.

 **Note** : i know just thank you is never enough. but, really, thank you. thank you for all continually support. it mean a lot. thank you :")

* * *

 **(un)broken dreams**

 **.**

* * *

 **i. she's the spring**

Sasuke mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka, di musim semi, beralaskan sandal belel dan pakaian anak-anak yang pudar terkena sinar matahari. Ada konser sederhana di malam Spring Festival, mereka memainkan piano, memainkan violin, beserta biola yang berderit diembus angin. Mereka melihat pemandu yang seperti dirigen—menggerakan tangannya sesuai ketukan musik. Kemudian musik menggema, menggantikan riuh suara penjaja makanan yang terlampau banyak. Ini sedikit mengingatkan Sasuke dengan grup paduan suara di sekolahnya, hanya saja, sedikit lebih mewah. Sudah sejak lama Sasuke menyukai kelompok korps musik seperti ini. Mungkin berharap, suatu hari bisa menjadi salah satu pianis di antaranya.

Ketika itu, musik masih bergema. Intensitasnya semakin tinggi, namun orang-orang mulai pergi untuk berlari. _"Membosankan, ya.", "Kukira akan ada yang bernyanyi, lho." "Hah, aku mau cari takoyaki saja." "Kita tunggu kembang api saja."_

Tapi di sampingnya, gadis yang berambut merah muda itu, masih berstagnasi. Masih menatap ke arah panggung kecil seolah di sekitarnya tak ada lagi riuh-riuh khas festival. Sasuke melihat wajahnya yang terpaku, kepada matanya yang hijau, dan rambutnya yang merah muda. Mata itu bersinar sehijau rumput yang aromanya bisa ia hidu dari sini. Seperti dauh yang melengkapi helai semerah muda bunga sakura di musim semi.

Sasuke mengingat bahkan sampai musik berakhir. Sampai derap langkah pengunjung semakin riuh dan ledakan kembang api masuk menyubtitusi musik yang selesai. Sampai hanya tersisa mereka berdua di sana. Sampai si gadis menoleh.

"Eh—halo?"

Sasuke mendengar musik baru dari dalam hatinya.

.

* * *

 **ii. she's the music**

Sasuke—si pasif yang bodoh berkonversasi. Sedikit orang yang menyukainya, dan ada banyak—banyak banyak lagi—yang tidak menyukainya.

Maka dari itu, terkadang ia bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat Sakura betah. Apa yang membuat gadis itu terus berada di sisinya dan membagi mimpi bersama. Apa yang membuat Sakura mempercayainya, sebagaimana ia mempercayai bahwa musik klasik tidak ada duanya. Sedang ia, di sini, mungkin masih tertutup rapat akan mimpi-mimpinya.

"Bulan depan kita lulus, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu ingin mengambil jurusan apa."

 _Aku juga._ Sasuke membatin. Ia memikirkan opsi-opsi yang ada di Universitas Konoha nanti. Universitas itu merupakan Universitas kecil—sekecil desa yang mereka tinggali saat ini. Mungkin, mereka hanya akan menemukan jurusan-jurusan eksak, di mana Sasuke dan Sakura akan berakhir sebagai seorang pengajar.

Mereka hidup di semesta yang begitu terbatas. Namun, dengan keinginan yang kelewat batas. Mungkin mereka yang salah, atau hidup yang membuat segalanya jadi begitu salah. Sasuke hanya ingin diberi kesempatan untuk mendalami piano, bukan hanya sebagai hobi, namun juga sebagai subjek yang mampu ia pelajari untuk masa depannya, untuk menjadi profesinya suatu hari nanti.

Keinginan Sakura lebih sederhana. Ia hanya ingin menonton resital besar. Resital yang berisi pemain-pemain musik kelas dunia. Memang keinginan sederhana, namun begitu mahal untuk otak mereka yang tinggal di sini.

Hanya saja, Konoha tetaplah Konoha. Desa kecil di pinggir Tokyo yang mungkin akan sulit menyesuaikan diri dengan pusat kota di luar sana. Di sini, mereka dibesarkan dari keluarga yang memiliki ekonomi terbatas. Tak mengerti apa itu foya-foya. Orang-orang di sini konservatif bahwa keinginan tak begitu patut untuk kita umbar ketika semua kebutuhan sudah kita dapatkan. Mereka hanya mengikuti air yang mengalir. Mereka tak berani mengambil sebuah risiko.

Maka, mungkin tak apa. Tak apa meski mereka hanya mampu mendengar resital dari radio. Tak apa meski Sasuke hanya mampu belajar piano dari keyboard kusam peninggalan kakeknya.

Tak apa, asal ia punya Sakura yang selalu membuat hidupnya berisik akan senandung musik klasik.

.

* * *

 **iii. she's the one**

Waktu membawa mereka berjalan terlalu cepat.

Di masa-masa ini, beberapa hal mulai berubah. Mungkin hanya hal-hal sebederhana; seperti Sakura yang mulai enggan masuk ke kamarnya, atau ia yang tak lagi mampu menatap matanya terlalu lama.

Senyum Sakura tak selebar dulu kepadanya, meski tak mengurangi intensitas kebahagiaannya. Mereka masih banyak membicarakan tentang musik. Sakura memiki cita-cita untuk membuka kursus musik gratis suatu hari nanti, di Konoha. Nanti, jika penikmat musik di sini sudah banyak. Nanti, yang entah sampai kapan waktu itu tercapai.

"Hei, Sasuke, kau ingat Naruto tidak?"

Suatu malam, Sakura bertanya padanya. Musim panas membuat jangkrik-jangkrik berbunyi nyaring. Mereka di pekarangan belakang rumah Sasuke, berdiam diri, menyetel radio yang musiknya tak habis dimakan zaman.

"Naruto-dobe?"

Sakura tertawa geli, meninju pelan lengan Sasuke tanpa sadar. Sasuke membalasnya dengan satu sentuhan di kepala Sakura, bermain-main dengan rambutnya yang merah muda.

Sekilas, ada yang berbeda di wajah Sakura. Yang kemudian membuat Sasuke menyadari sesuatu;

Relasi mereka tak terasa seperti dulu lagi. Mereka masih sama, tapi berbeda. Sentuh kecil terasa begitu intim dan tak wajar saat ini.

Sakura membalas dengan cepat setelah berdeham. "Iya, Naruto yang itu. Kau tahu tidak?" Mata hijau gadis itu menerawang jauh. "Ia sudah jadi violinis terkenal sekarang."

Sasuke tak menjawab.

Suara radio masih menjadi latar mereka malam itu.

"Ia akan ikut resital besar pada musim semi depan, di Tokyo."

Tak perlu melihat dua kali, Sasuke mengerti—sangat mengerti. Meski waktu membuat beberapa hal berubah, namun Sakura masih memiliki mimpi yang sama saat itu.

.

* * *

 **iv. she's the world**

Sasuke menghubungi Naruto di minggu setelahnya.

Sudah puluhan surat kabar yang ia beli, hanya untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang Naruto. Perkembangan komunikasi di sini masih belum sepesat Tokyo. Dan tak ada yang keberatan karena selama ini, komunikasi mereka sudah terpenuhi melalui surat kabar dan telepon lokal.

Sasuke merelakan sedikit jam tidurnya untuk bekerja part time—untuk menambah tabunganku, katanya suatu saat pada Sakura. Tapi nyatanya, ia mengumpulkannya di satu amplop polos, bersama dengan nomor telepon penting dan alamat e-mail yang akan ia hubungi nanti.

Ketika gaji pertamanya keluar, ia menelepon Naruto lagi. "Bisakah kau memberikan harga khusus teman lama?" Dan satu senyum dilesapkan ketika Sasuke mendapat balasan. Ketika gaji bulan selanjutnya keluar, ia mengecek alamat website, menghitung dengan rinci akomodasi Konoha-Tokyo yang paling murah untuk satu orang.

Sasuke banyak kekurangan jam tidurnya. Terkadang, ia tidur di kelas dan diminta keluar karena terpergok dosen yang mengajar. Terkadang, ia mendapati dirinya terlalu lelah dan lupa akan tujuan hidupnya. Namun Sasuke selalu kembali, mengingat senyum Sakura dan bangkit lagi.

Ia hanya butuh Sakura, di dunianya.

Atau memanglah Sakura, dunianya saat ini.

.

* * *

 **v. she's the fire**

Tapi, mungkin, ada beberapa hal yang Sasuke lewatkan.

"Aku punya hadiah."

Hari itu adalah beberapa minggu sebelum musim semi selanjutnya. Sakura di depannya, tengah mengecek rantai sepeda yang putus. Di pipinya ada noda-noda oli, Sasuke tersenyum sekilas, membawa satu jarinya mengusap bagian itu.

"Apa, sih, Sasuke? Aku bahkan belum berulang tahun," Sakura menepis tangannya pelan, menahan senyum.

"Tidak perlu menunggu kau ulang tahun untuk memberikan ini."

Sasuke mengulurkan amplop putih di tangannya. Terlihat masih rapi tertutup. Sakura terdiam, membiarkan rantai sepedanya menjuntai lagi.

"Apa ini?"

Senyum lesap. "Buka saja."

Sasuke sudah memprediksi beberapa hal yang akan terjadi, salah satunya adalah raungan tersedu, atau mungkin, tawa Sakura yang terlampau haru.

Tapi,

tidak.

 _Tidak_.

Sebab nyatanya, Sasuke tak melihat tawa haru itu. Sasuke tak melihat senyum-senyum itu. Sasuke tak melihat emotif sebagaimana mestinya di wajah yang seharusnya bahagia itu.

"Jelaskan, Sasuke." Di wajah Sakura, hanya ada kekecewaan. "Apakah selama ini kau bekerja demi bisa membeli semua ini?"

Sasuke tak sempat menjawab, amplop itu terjatuh dalam satu lemparan.

Sakura tertawa, bukan di mata, membuat Sasuke, untuk pertama kalinya tak mengenal siapa orang di balik senyum itu.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke. Tapi, kau tahu? Mimpi tidak akan bisa dihadiahkan oleh orang lain."

Sakura pergi.

Pergi.

 _Meninggalkannya_.

.

* * *

 **vi. she's the mystery**

Mungkin, sebenarnya Sasuke memang belum mengenal Sakura cukup jauh. Lima tahun ini, sejak mereka bertemu pada festival musim semi di antara musik klasik yang menguar. Sasuke tidak benar-benar mengenalnya?

(Atau, mungkin, Sasuke. Mungkin kau yang tak membiarkan Sakura mengenal dirimu selama ini).

Sasuke memikirkan ini beberapa lama setelahnya. Membiarkan Sakura meretas jarak pada semestanya. Di desa ini, segalanya terasa begitu kecil, tapi ternyata, ia hampir berhasil tak menemui Sakura selama satu minggu.

Jika tidak pada Sakura, mungkin kesalahan ada padanya. Bagaimana Sasuke memandang hidup—memandang Sakura. Bagaimana selama ini, yang selalu ia inginkan adalah membahagiakan Sakura.

Hanya Saku—

Sasuke tersentak.

Ia menemukan jawabannya.

.

* * *

 **vii. she's the answer**

"Aku ingin bicara."

Satu minggu adalah waktu yang (terlampau) cukup, bagi Sasuke. Ia tak melihat Sakura, kehilangan senyumnya untuk sementara, tak mendengar suaranya pada sepersekian waktu. Sakura mengangguk, membawa buku bindernya yang berisikan not-not balok—apa ia membuat lagu? Atau tengah menghafalkan musik?

"Bicaralah."

Sasuke tak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Tapi kemudian, ia menatap mata Sakura. Dari sana, Sasuke mendapat keyakinan atas apa yang telah dirasakannya.

"Maafkan aku," ujarnya pelan. "Maafkan aku, karena mencoba membeli mimpimu."

Sakura menatapnya redup, dengan genangan likuid yang mungkin bisa jatuh kapan saja. Sasuke tahu, sangat tahu, bahwa tanpa kata pun, gadis itu akan memaafkannya—sudah memaafkannya. Gadis itu akan kembali padanya.

"Sebab ada beberapa mimpi, Sasuke. Yang tak akan menjadi mimpi lagi, jika bukan si pemimpi tersebut yang membuatnya tercapai."

Sakura mengangkat tangannya, perlahan, menyentuh jemari Sasuke lembut, dan menggenggamnya dengan sedikit gemetar.

Sasuke tersenyum. Tersadar akan mimpi-mimpi lainnya, balas membungkus jemari itu dengan yakin, dan mencari kehangatan yang kemudian segera datang.

Ia bermimpi memeluk Sakura di malam-malam yang telah lalu. Dan malam ini, mimpi itu terwujud.

.

* * *

 **viii. she's the dream**

Mimpi Sasuke mungkin terlalu sederhana selama ini. Di antara mimpi-mimpi orang lain—"Aku ingin menjadi astronout!" atau "Aku mau berkeliling dunia dengan sepeda!" Dan ia mungkin hanya berkata dengan malu-malu, "Aku ingin menjadi pianis." Dan orang-orang akan tertawa, dengan lancang, dan mengejek, seolah mereka sudah pasti bisa jadi pianis saja.

Tapi, Sakura bilang. "Kita tinggal di tempat yang sederhana, Sasuke. Maka tak apa kalau mimpi kita pun sederhana. Kalau mereka, tempat mereka memang mewah, mungkin, menjadi astronout bukan hal sulit untuk mereka yang tinggal di kota."

Sasuke ingin tertawa tapi ia menahannya. Ia merasa cukup seperti ini. Ia tak perlu menjadi astronout untuk menggapai mimpi. Ia hanya perlu menjadi Sasuke, yang siap mengajar di Konoha, yang setia pada keyboard tua di rumahnya, yang tersenyum puas dengan korps musik di festival musim semi.

Yang selalu bisa, melihat Sakura setiap hari.

"Sebenarnya, aku punya satu mimpi lagi. Yang mungkin, lebih mudah tercapai dibanding menjadi seorang pianis."

Sasuke berkata di malam pertama musim semi. Ia dan Sakura berada di bukit bintang Konoha. Melihat lampu-lampu jalan yang indah dan benderang, seperti bintang. Di sisi mereka ada radio, penyiar tengah memberitakan acara resital Uzumaki Naruto yang akan segera dimulai, Sasuke melirik Sakura, menatap matanya yang bahkan lebih indah dari lampu kota. Diam-diam bersyukur, hari ini, di malam ini, Sakura masih berada di sini bersamanya.

Gadis itu melirik, "Apa itu?"

Mungkin, sudah lewat lima tahun sejak mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Menciptakan mimpi, berbagi mimpi. Tapi, inilah, inilah waktunya.

"Terus hidup di desa kecil ini. Bersamamu."

.

Dan malam itu, mimpi Sasuke menjadi kenyataan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **(end.)**


End file.
